1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for inspecting a workpiece in a high speed, automated workpiece inspection process.
2. Background
Automated systems to optically inspect workpieces and detect defects in the workpieces have been developed to improve the quality of manufactured goods. The workpieces to be inspected are typically supported on a conveyor and conveyed past a light source and one or more cameras which capture a visual image of each workpiece. The visual images are then analyzed using a computer program. Existing software can compare the image of the workpiece versus a standardized image and make a determination of whether the workpiece meets product specifications or contains defects. Software also exists which can be used to measure various features of the captured image of the workpiece and compare the measurements versus established standards to determine if the product meets specifications or contains defects. If the analysis determines a defect is present, it is known to automatically remove the defective item from the product stream.
A significant limitation of currently available optical inspection systems is that because the workpiece is supported on a conveyor during the inspection process, it is difficult to inspect all of the surfaces of the workpiece which need to be inspected at one station or through one pass. Systems have been developed to maneuver or rotate the workpiece as it passes through an inspection station, but such systems are unnecessarily complicated and expensive and are not amenable for use in high volume manufacturing processes in which a large number of workpieces must be produced and inspected in a short amount of time to maintain manufacturing efficiencies.
There remains a need for a system and apparatus which facilitates the automatic image based inspection of a workpiece which provides an unobstructed view of the workpiece.